The print in the sand
by Mikafan
Summary: Misty can't sleep and goes to a lake... just read!


This is my first fan-fic. Please ignore my misspellings, I'm from Germany.

Perhaps some guys think I've stolen their idea. But I always thought of this situation. 

So, please, don't be angry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the story is mine.

The print in the sand

Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting at the campfire. It was dark already and a bit cool but it was warm around the fire, so nobody was freezing. 

"Hey, Ash! Do ya still remember the guy who made your pants drop?" Cried Brock and started laughing.

"Um, no, actually!" Ash said and blushed deeply. Misty giggled and put Togepi in her sleeping-bag. "Well, but, you see, I got the badge!" Ash said and scratched his head. "Come on, Ash. I'm sure Misty liked your butt!" Now Misty was blushing. "BROCK!!!" Misty screamed and pulled out her mallet. She hit Brock over the head and Brock was in lala-land: "One Nurse Joy, Two Nurse Joy, Three Nurse Joy..."   
"Um, I think you hit him too hard." Ash whispered. "I dunno.... do you wanna test it???" She grinned devilish and waved with her mallet. "NO!" He jumped back and slipped over the log on which he sat before. 

"WAAA!" 

"Oh, Ash. Have ya hurt yourself?"

She crouched beside him and looked at him worriedly. 

"No. I'm okay." He looked up into her eyes:" Don't worry!" 

He smiled and Misty smiled back. As they realized that they were staring at each other they blushed and turned their heads away. 

"What about, um, put Brock into his sleeping-bag?" Ash said and cleared his throat. 

"Oh, sure!" Misty said and stood up. 

After five minutes they had pulled Brock into his sleeping-bag. He snored quietly and rolled over to the right. Ash and Misty drew a deep breath and looked at each other. 

"Um, it's late. Let's go sleeping!" Ash said and jumped into his sleeping-bag and got shocked.

He had jumped onto Pikachu! "Thanks Pikachu. Now I'm awake again." 

Misty giggled and climbed into her sleeping-bag. She opened her pony-tail and let her hairs fall loose. She heard Ash stepping out the fire. 

"Misty, don't, um, don't turn over now, ok?" 

"Why not." She asked sleepy. 

"Because I'm changing my clothes." 

"Oh...okay." Misty realized that she was blushing and slid deeper into her sleeping-bag. She took Togepi and closed her eyes. But she wasn't able to fall asleep. Ash and Brock were sleeping soundly but that didn't bother her before. 

She turned to the left... to the right.... on her back. 

But she still couldn't sleep. She looked on her watch. 2 a.m., she thought. She opened her sleeping-bag and stood up. She looked down at Ash. He's so cute, she thought. What am I thinking? Oh, well, I think I have to understand that I love him. She sighed and smiled at him. 

He crouched beside him and stroked through his black hairs. She smiled dreamily as she stroked through his hair, over his cheeks and with one finger over his mouth. She felt the urge to kiss these lips. 

She bent down and brushed his lips with hers. The feeling was overwhelming. She smiled even more and stroked his hairs once again. Then she jumped up, what am I doing?

She touched her lips and looked down at Ash again. I'm sure Ash don't want to know what I've done, she thought and her smile disappeared. She went to the lake she found this afternoon. She sat down in the sand and threw a hand full of sand into the water. 

The reflection of the moon was shaking in the water. Misty sighed and laid down on her back. She watched the stars and the moon and thought of Ash. She closed her eyes and imagined how she could tell him her feelings.

Ash woke up as he heard a noise. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a shadow disappearing in the woods. 

He jumped up and stepped on Misty's sleeping-bag. 

He looked down and saw that it was empty. Was this Misty? He changed into his jeans and black T-shirt and followed the footprints. 

He arrived at a lake and saw Misty laying in the sand. His stomach was tingling, that always happens when he sees her. He sat down on a rock and watched her. 

He smiled. 

Suddenly Misty straightened up and took a knot which was laying in the sand. She began to draw something in the sand. It looked like a...heart. Ash swallowed. It looked like Misty wrote something into it. 

Ash wanted to know it and stood up. He walked towards her slowly. As he had half the way behind him he said lowly: "Hi Misty, what are ya doing here?" 

"AHHH! Ash! Never... never do that again!" Misty startled and jumped up. 

"Sorry, I wanted to look where you are, cos you're sleeping-bag was empty and I was worrying..." "You were worrying? About me?" Misty smiled and forgot the heart behind her totally. 

"Yeah, of course! I mean, yes, I was worrying were ya are cos normally you don't get up at.... 2:30 a.m., right?" He smiled at her and tried to look at the heart behind her. He saw the outlines but not the name. 

"Sure, but I wasn't able to sleep and so I stood up to go for a walk and... um Ash what are you staring at?" 

Misty got no answer and followed Ash's look. She startled and wanted to step into the heart. But Ash grabbed her hips and pulled her away. 

"I wanna know what you've written." Ash pleaded. 

"No, no. Please Ash don't look at it. You won't like it." Misty struggled. 

Ash realized how near he was to Misty and blushed but held on. 

"Misty, please!" He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"No, Ash. Please. You won't like me anymore after you've seen it." Misty whispered. 

"I will always like you." Ash promised. He wanted to say "love" but he didn't dared.

Misty lowered her head and stepped to the side. Ash looked in the direction of the heart but couldn't see the inscription. Misty waited for Ash's reaction. Then the clouds dissolved and Ash read the inscription. ASH. He swallowed hard and he felt a tear in his eyes. 

He turned around to Misty. She stood there like the picture of misery. Ash was so happy like never in his entire life. He walked up to her: 

"Misty, do you mean me?" He asked shyly. 

"Who else." Misty said with a tear choked voice. 

"Does this mean you..." 

"Yes, Ash. I love you." Two single tears dropped into the sand.

"Don't cry, Mist. Please, don't cry. There's no use:" He lifted her chin and smiled at her face. "I love you, too." Misty's face brightened and she threw her arms around his neck. Ash hugged her tight and was just happy. Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. She raised her head and answered his smile. 

He slowly bent down to her face and both closed their eyes. Then they kissed. Nothing else matters around them. Only the other was there, was important in this beautiful moment. As they parted they smiled dreamily at each other. 

Misty snuggled against his chest and felt Ash kiss her hairs. He sat down and took Misty on his lap. 

"I'm so happy, Misty." He whispered. 

"Me, too." She heard her whispering into his T-shirt. He grabbed a knot and began to draw something into the sand. "What are you doing, Ash?" She looked down and saw a heart with the word MISTY in it. She kissed him on the lips and made him blush. She took the know outta his hand and made a "+" between the two hearts and a "=" after them. Then Ash took the knot and wrote: Love 4-ever. 

"And ever" She whispered and they kissed again.

Liked it? I hope so. Pleas review or e-mail me.

Bye yours Mikafan!

P.S: I wanna greet Wind with this fic!


End file.
